


Broken

by ta3662



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of abuse, passed abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta3662/pseuds/ta3662
Summary: Weiss' mind has been plagued with memories and negative thoughts as of late and she tries to keep it all locked inside, that does not sit well with Ruby.





	Broken

Weiss never liked to admit that she wasn't normal. She didn't like people knowing her weaknesses. She didn't like people seeing her scars, her flaws. Her scars showed she made a mistake, that she messed up and now shes paying the price, a permanent reminder of how she's not perfect. 

She'd never admit to anyone how anxious loud noises make her. She'd never admit that men tend to scare her. Those were weaknesses that she couldn't afford to tell, that she couldn't afford to even have. She would never let anyone see her breakdown, she had to be strong. 

But, pretending all the time is difficult, and a certain silver-eyed dolt has been slowly cracking the young Schnee's invisible mask. 

___________________________

"Weeeeeeiiissssss!" A loud, child-like voice yelled as someone entered the room. Weiss turned her head just in time to see her girlfriend run up and tackle her on to her bed. Now, this had become a normal occurence since even before the two girls started dating, but it still hasn't made Weiss anymore used to the affection. That doesn't mean that she doesn't enjoy when her hyperactive girlfriend is more then willing to share her affections with the white-haired girl.

"Ruby, get off of me I have homework to finish and I'm sure you do too." Conterary to what she said, she slowly wrapped her arms around the younger girl's hips. 

After about a minute or so of Ruby practically laying on the small girl, she got up and grabbed a text book off the desk. "Ugh, fine. But why do we have to do work tonight? Today's Friday! We have all weekend to do it." 

"Because you and I both know that if you dont do it tonight you'll never finish it."

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it." Ruby let out a soft whine and began to pout as she opened her text book. 

____________________

Weiss hated showers. Not something you would expect from the nice and tidy Schnee, but it was true. It wasn't the showers she hated, just the thoughts. The thoughts of what she escaped. The thoughts of what would have happened if she stayed. The thoughts of how even from here her father still has his claws in her. That even the thought of him is enough to cause her whole body to start trembling. 

Weiss walks out of the bathroom, just getting done with her nightly shower. Ruby was playing a game on her scroll when she went in, but her location seemed to change. The young leader was no longer in the hanging death trap she called a bed, but rather, she was now in Weiss' bed, laying stomach first facing away from the bathroom door. 

"You're still playing that game?"

"Of course! I tried beating the boss when you were gone, but he's still too hard. So, I've been going to towns to get different items that I need to upgrade my armor, but I need coins to do that. So, I've been fighting monsters, which is helping to increase my level and the parts they leave behind I can sell and get the coins I need for the items so I can increase my armor and-" Ruby turned over only to see an unfocused Weiss. Upon further inspection, Ruby was able to see Weiss' eyes had become red and puffy after being in the shower. 

"Hey," Ruby said softly as she began to make her way over to Weiss, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be."_ You can't let her see you like this.___

"Well, because you kinda look like you've been crying. You've been down the passed couple of days it seems like and I wanted you to try and work it out on your own or come to me when you were ready. If you dont want to talk about it, that's perfectly fine. I just want you to know that I'm here and more than willing to listen."

"Its not that simple Ruby you wouldn't understand." Weiss looked away and began to dispose of her dirty clothes. 

"Try me." 

"Ruby, I'm serious. You wouldn't understand even if you wanted to." Weiss had finished putting the clothes in the hamper and turned around to face the younger girl. Her voice raised slightly during the sentence. 

"I'm serious too Weiss. Talk to me. It seems like you try to hold everything in and that's not good for you. Or me for that matter." Ruby's voice also began to raise. This wasn't the first time they'd had an argument about how closed off the white-haired girl was. 

"Ruby it doesn't matter. Just drop it." Weiss was becoming frustrated now. She could understand her girlfriend just wanted to help, but she didn't want to talk. She didn't need to talk. She had everything under control. 

"Really Weiss? It doesn't _matter_? I dont care if it matters to you or not. It matters to me. And how do you know I wouldn't understand? I've been more than capable at understanding your feelings from the start, so how is this any different? Huh?" Ruby had began to borderline yell, her frustration getting the better of her. She was mad that Weiss never liked to talk to her. She hated that Weiss was too stubborn to ask for help and would rather let herself suffer.

"Because you have **_no idea_** what it's like to be broken," Weiss yelled.

Ruby became quiet after the outburst. However, the young Schnee had not. 

"You have no idea how hard any of this is Ruby. You got lucky. You got a father that loved you, cared for you, a sister that was _actually_ there for you. Do you have any idea how lucky you got? I never got _any_ of that. Instead I got an emotionally distant sister and a dad who enjoyed beating the crap out of me."

Ruby's eyes widened at the last sentence. She didn't even care that Weiss had started yelling at her anymore. 

"He did _what_?" Ruby's voice shook slightly. How could a father do that to his daughter.

"See I told you. You wouldn't understand. You have no idea what it's like Ruby. You dont know how hard it was living there. H-how scary it was," Weiss began to tremble. "H-h-how it feels now, knowing that it wasn't normal. That I'm not normal. T-that I can't be around men by myself. I-im broken Ruby. I'm broken and I cant be fixed." Tears began streaming down Weiss' face, she was now looking at the ground. Her breathing became labored and it was getting harder and harder to stay on her feet. 

Ruby began to reach out and touch her, but stopped. "Weiss," she called out softly, "I'm going to touch you now." Weiss didn't voice any objections, so Ruby slowly made her way over to the trembling girl. "Its okay Weiss, I'm here." Ruby softly cooed into her ear. She continued whispering sweet nothings until Weiss had calmed down a bit. "Hey, Weiss, can you look at me please?" Upon Ruby's request, Weiss slowly lifted her face towards the younger girl. 

"You're not broken."

"But Ruby I-,"

"No," Ruby said softly but firmly, " you're not broken. Weiss, I'm not going to try and pretend to know how you feel. I dont know how tough it's been for you and I dont know how you managed to keep all of this inside. One thing I do know is that you're incredibly strong. There are people that live through that and cant take it anymore. But not you, because you are the toughest person I have ever met."

"I'm not going to feed you things like 'it will get better' because I cant predict the future. There's a chance things will stay the same, a chance things will get better, and a chance things will get worse. I hope the latter doesn't happen. But things cant improve if you keep them inside. I understand it's hard to talk about things like this, and I will never, ever force you to talk to me, but I at least need to know you're feeling negatively. Because I dont want you to hurt, princess." 

Ruby began stroking to top of Weiss' head, the other resting across her lower back. Weiss leaned in to the one-armed hug, wrapping her arms around Ruby.

"I cant promise you anything, but I'll try. But I need you to understand that it's going to take a lot of time. I dont want it to start how this conversation did with us both yelling." 

"Take all the time you need, princess. I'm more than willing to wait." 

The two girls became silent after that, just holding onto each other in the middle of their dorm room. 

"Thank you," Weiss mumbled into the taller girl's chest. 

"Anytime," Ruby replied, continuing to hold onto Weiss and silently promising that she would do anything in her power to keep Weiss safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't one of my best works, sorry. Thank you for reading <3. If you are reading this just want to let you know that I'm accepting requests and prompts (specifically WhiteRose but will do other f/f ships) because I'm not creative and I want to write things that people actually want to read


End file.
